deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayquaza vs Aurelion Sol
Who Will Win? Rayquaza Aurelion Sol Draw Better Pokémon LoL Same Description .What if Death Battle. Which one of these serpentine dragons win in a fight? This is Gogeta46power's 6th battle in Season 2. Interlude Gogeta: Dragons, when are they not completely badass. Zinogre: Dragon Tails, well dragons can be badass, especially when they are the guardians of the sky. Gogeta: Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon. Zinogre: And Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger. 4 Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Rayquaza Gogeta: Years ago humans were at peace but one day the Primal Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre have awoken. Zinogre: They were wreaking havok into the world, almost destroying it. Gogeta: The people of the land have prayed and prayed for something to stop these beasts from fighting but all hope seemed lost. Zinogre: Until a emerald hue covered the sky and a mysterious Pokemon came from the sky. Gogeta: This Pokemon's name was of course Rayquaza. Zinogre: Rayquaza's mere presense was more than enough to drive off Groudon and Kyogre and end their battle. Gogeta: Rayquaza was hailed as a hero that day and was treated a the god in the sky. Zinogre: Peace was restored to the world and all was happy, until a meteor was gonna crash into the earth. Gogeta: So the earth was fucked unless the meteor was destroyed so it was only nessecary to bring back the Pokemon Rayquaza. Zinogre: A strong enough trainer would have to control him and that trainer did come. Gogeta: That trainer name was Brendan, the Pokemon League Champion had the power to control and use Rayquaza to save the earth. Zinogre: Not by blasting it with a Hyper Beam nooooo.. HE FUCKING JUST CRASHED INTO IT, now that.. is badass. Gogeta: Anyway the day was saved and Earth was once again in peace... oh yeah he also kicked the shit out of Deoxys to but no one cares about that. Zinogre: Anyway Rayquaza is quite the beast, being a Flying Dragon type he kinda own the air. Gogeta: Rayquaza prefers to have high attack and special attack, but just be a bit average on every stat. Zinogre: Attacks like crunch, which has a chance to lower his opponent's defense, really do show off on how strong he really it. Gogeta: Dragon Pulse is a pulse of energy that is very dragon like and also gets a bonus of power. Zinogre: Twister allows the user to deal damage and it has a chance to flinch its target. Air Slash is a powerful attack that has a pretty high chance to be a critical hit. Gogeta: Ancient Power is a rock type move that has a shot to raise all of its stats. Extreme Speed is an attack that is so fast, not even the most powerful of Pokemon can dodge it. Zinogre: His two best moves are attacking moves are Outrage an attack that has a chance to confuse himself, too bad one would die before the end of it. And Hyper Beam, a giant beam that allows Rayquaza to blast anything it hits to smitherines. Gogeta: He can do much more than just blast his opponents though, which dragon dance he can raise both his speed and attack stats also with rest he can fully heal himself but he goes to sleep. Zinogre: But that is not all, being the being in the sky, he is very old, about as old as the Earth to be honest. Gogeta: He managed to beat primal Kyogre and Groudon and also can fight on par with Deoxys. Zinogre: He is not without fault of course, ice moves seriously fuck him up and dragon type moves also do that. Gogeta: And comparitive to his other stats, he is pretty lacking in defensive. Zinogre: But there is a reason he is still around in the sky being a badass. Aurelion Sol Gogeta: Think for one second, that there is nothing but emptiness in the universes, nothing, but then.... a giant storm of light randomely appeard from nowhere. Zinogre: Who do you think put them there, god, trolls, a leprechaun. Gogeta: Stop guessing because it was Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger. Zinogre: When the universe was born, Aurelion Sol was born and he roamed the vast emptiness of the universe for quite a while. Gogeta: Until he decided to create the entirety of the cosmos along with the life that comes with it. Zinogre: When he did it he found out the life that came with the cosmos marvel at what he created, making him very prideful. Gogeta: He became so prideful that he thought he was the center of everything but unlike a lot of villains, he was actually correct for once. Zinogre: He graced his presense sometimes to unknowing planets to boost his ego, until he went to a planet with people called the Targonians. Gogeta: The Targonians treated him with a god and presented him with a crown that of course he took and wore, when he left he realized the Tarfonians were controlling him. Zinogre: At this point he fought beings that can alter the universe and cosmic entities because of that crown, of course, he was pissed. Gogeta: He waged a war with them, and did pretty good but when he left the planet he felt something he has never felt before.... fear. Zinogre: Anyway Aurelion Sol is one badass dragon with awesome abilities, like the ability Center of the Universe, which he orbits three small stars around himself and can damage his opponents. Gogeta: Starsurge is an ability that Aurelion shoots out the core of a newborn star at his oppents, remember, the surface of the sun is about 10,000 degrees fahrenheit. Zinogre: His passive, Celestial Expansion increases the power of the stars from Center of the Universe. Gogeta: He can increase his already insane speed with the Comet of Legend. Zinogre: He has the ability to fire starfire from his mouth and no, not the Teen Titan. Gogeta: His powered up version of that though, Voice of Light, is far more powerful than that. Zinogre: His speed is insane, he can travel through the universe in a short time and can rearange constellations with ease. Gogeta: Of course being a celestial god, he does not have many weaknesses, but he has 1 major flaw, HE IS TOO GODDAMN ARROGANT. Zinogre: But if he is the reason that the Sun is a thing, we can forgive it. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place in the sky/space) Man: Man... that movie kicked ass. Other man: I know right? Woman: I think the best part was when that guy kicked the other guy in the nuts. Man: Ummm? That was the whole movie. Woman: I know. (Suddenly a giant spark of light happens in the air) Other man: Woahhh dude? What is that. Man: Dunno. Woman: It looks awesome. Man: It really does. (Then a golden light is seen above) Woman: Wait... is that a figure? Other man: Shit I think it is?! (Aurelion Sol appears) Random Person: MONSTER!!!! (Humans start scattering) Aurelion Sol: Be in awe, cower, run, they are all appropriate responses. (The army appears and start bombarding Aurelion Sol) Aurelion Sol: Is this a way to treat me when I grace your presense. (Aurelion Sol blasts the army) Aurelion Sol: Pitiful.... Soldier: There is no way we can beat that.... thing. Aurelion Sol: I grace your world, and you attack me, that is a sin above all else, everyone here MUST be destroyed. (Suddenly a green light comes from the sky) Aurelion Sol: What? (Rayquaza appears) Man: Oh my god... Rayquaza is here to save us! Aurelion Sol: So you are a guardian of this planet, well I'll have to end you as well for protecting this planet. (Rayquaza roars) (Rayquaza rushes at Aurelion and uses Dragon Pulse but Aurelion counters with starfire countering each other out. Rayquaza goes at Aurelion and uses crunch biting Aurelion) Aurelion Sol: So this planet does not suck. (Rayquaza Roars, and then uses Dragon Dance upping his power. He then uses Dragon Pulse and blasts Aurelion Sol with it) Man: Come on Rayquaza. Woman: Get over here! Man: KICK THAT SON OF A BITCHES' ASS!! Aurelion Sol: I just want to say, it is kinda your fault I am aggresive, you feeble beings cannot grasp the concept of me. (Rayquaza rushes at Aurelion Sol using Crunch lowering his defense, Aurelion Sol counters by blasting Rayquaza with starfire. Rayquaza then uses Ancient Power but Aurelion dodges. Aurelion Sol activates the Center of the Universe) Aurelion Sol: Now how about this? (Aurelion Sol fires more starfire at Rayquaza and Aurelion rushes in and punches Rayquaza away. The stars from the Center of the Universe hit Rayquaza. Rayquaza gets up and uses Air Slash and slices Aurelion. Rayquaza then swifty goes below Aurelion and uses Hyper Beam blasting Aurelion into space and Rayquaza follows) Aurelion Sol: Behold.... my creations, the cosmos. (They both look around) Aurelion: Can't you see what I do is beautiful, and if someone wants to destroy me, then they must be destroyed. Well, lets stop kidding around and lets get serious. Dragon vs dragon. (They both clash at each other creating bright green and yellow lights above the Earth) Man: Is that the battle? Woman: Yeah... Other man: Welp, lets hope Ray can do it. Man: We can't do much. Woman: What about my Farfetch'd. Other Man: What about it. (The screen goes back to Rayquaza and he is charging another Dragon Pulse and fires it. Aurelion dodges and he uses Starsurge, in which Rayquaza also dodges. Rayquaza then uses Dragon Dance powering him up even more. With this more power Rayquaza rushes at Aurelion using Crunch biting him in the neck) Aurelion Sol: Off me. (Aurelion grabs Rayquaza and throws him away) Aurelion Sol: To be honest, I was not even trying this whole match and I see you are about at your limit. (Aurelion Sol appears behind Rayquaza as if he was teleporting and uses Starsurge blasting him away, and then Aurelion appears in front of Rayquaza blasting him with Starfire and Rayquaza falls to the Earth) Man: I... think that is Rayquaza. Woman: OH NO!! (Aurelion and Rayquaza both go to the ground) Aurelion Sol: This is what happens when you mess with a god. (Rayquaza quickly gets up and uses Hyper Beam to Aurelion Sol's face) Aurelion Sol: Nothing. (Aurelion Sol uses the Voice of Light killing Rayquaza and he flies off) Analysis Gogeta: To be honest, after Sol's entry, there should be no way for Rayquaza to last even a second. Zinogre: Yup, this is one of the first times where one person have every advatage. Gogeta: He took experience for living since the universes' creation while Rayquaza only has lived for 100 million years. Zinogre: He took strength for being able to create and crush stars. Gogeta: Also he is able to fly across to entire universe in a short amount of time. Zinogre: (snivle) I will miss him because he is badass. Goodbye meteor running into dragon. Gogeta: But there are more stats to go over. Zinogre: I know. Gogeta: Sol took power for the reasons stated above. Zinogre: Sol even took intelligence, being around for that much time really would make you smart. Gogeta: It looks like Rayquaza got Aurelion soloed. Zinogre: The winner is Aurelion Sol. Advantages & Disadvantages SOL TAKES EVERYTHING Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:"Pokemon vs LOL" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017